Max McGrath (TV series)
:NOTE: This article is about the TV series version of Max McGrath. For the film version, click here. Maxwell "Max" McGrath is the main protagonist of Max Steel alongside Steel. He is a Tachyon-Human hybrid and so has the ability of generating T.U.R.B.O. Energy, which Steel uses to power himself and activate Max Steel's powers. During the events of Team Turbo, Max becomes the leader of a team of superheroes known as Team Turbo, formed by C.Y.T.R.O., La Fiera, Tempestra, Steel and himself. Max is the son of Ja'em Mk'rah, who is secretly an alien from Planet Tachyon, and Molly McGrath.He is voiced by Andrew Francis. biography Max was born months before Jim McGrath's suppose death. Shortly before the Turbo Star test, Jim visited Max, Molly and Steel, who was being used as a pacifier by his son. Jim kissed Max's forehead and later went to a chamber to test the Turbo Star. According to Molly McGrath, Max had a normal childhood like other children, although he presented traces of Tachyon people, which made Molly very proud. It is implied to during most of Max's life he constantly moved to another cities with his mother due to unknown reasons, as he stated on the first episode of the series. As a sixteen years old teenager, Max moves to Copper Canyon alongside with his mother, Molly. There, at the first day of school, he meets Kirby Kowalski, Sydney Gardner, whom he instantly gets a crush upon stumbling on her and Butch, the bully of the school. Later on, he appears tormenting Kirby, but Max stops him, which makes him very angry. Alongside with his sidekicks, Dean and Jake, Butch chase Max on the streets of Copper Canyon and in the process Max presents traces of T.U.R.B.O. Energy. He eventually ends up on an abandoned building. There, Butch tries to beat Max, but he wakes up and scares him and his sidekicks upon seeing him glowing blue. After they escaped, Max ultimately overloads with T.U.R.B.O. Energy, causing a massive explosion that almost killed him. He is taken to N-Tek, where Max gets to know more about the secret agency that keeps the world safe, the real occupation of his uncle, Forge Ferrus and few details of Max's past, despite he didn't mentioned Steel nor other detailed information about his past. Max is taken to the Turbo Chamber to absorb his energy, but he generates too much energy at the point of making the chamber be unable to absorb it. While Max was almost blowing up the place, Steel was suddenly activated. He proposes to Max to ultralink with him, so he would be able to control his energy and escape from N-Tek. After Max agrees to do so, they create the Max Steel persona and in the process Steel takes over the control of Max's body to escape from N-Tek, as he thought Max was a prisoner. After escaping from the facility, Max started to complain about his suit. Meanwhile, Steel makes few diagnostics of Max and later both start to discuss after he says he was Steel's puppet. Eventually, Max and Steel's actions draw Fire Elementor's attention. The duo is forced to fight against the villain and in the process they unlock Turbo Strength Mode, but Elementor was just a way too powerful for them. The villain eventually launches Max and Steel far away, but the duo is saved by Forge. Gallery Max_steel.jpg|Max with Steel. 58A3CB59-5AA4-4FD9-8EF2-563B01FEC16E.jpeg 274CD367-D3DE-4FA6-B032-945585248117.jpeg Turbo Modes C39EDE95-C3E5-46D0-87CC-AFF4144B12D3.jpeg|Turbo Base Mode 197FE141-DBAC-429C-A7FF-C5BDEC229C5E.jpeg|Turbo Strength Mode E81F1343-8C92-4EEB-8EBF-CE95BEC45BF8.jpeg|Turbo Flight Mode 38159E3F-D20A-4397-A588-22D017476E5C.jpeg|Turbo Scuba Mode 23796683-C23A-4EBC-9A95-068246A74536.jpeg|Camouflaged Mode A4C041B6-FCD8-4BC6-90BA-3F1C00D1D58E.jpeg|Turbo Super Mode D538F823-BCFC-4C7C-BF1E-5EA38D2E0DCC.jpeg|Turbo Speed Mode 980816BC-8293-4FA0-B4AE-495DAB2D1991.jpeg|Turbo Stealth Mode C3710C5D-8DDA-4B34-87BB-008DBE6BA818.jpeg|Turbo Cannon Mode A9401447-8D65-4945-A047-C1EC650DE4A4.jpeg|Turbo Clone Mode A03FB2B2-CEB1-4B5B-A081-5DB632929340.jpeg|Turbo Heat Mode 1860B8B3-6CB3-4E43-B13B-DAD47A5A6CB3.jpeg|Turbo Rocket Mode BB092828-1D14-4541-B21F-12BCCE586D75.jpeg|Turbo Spike Mode 26617787-A3FF-4A76-9C07-957414998D85.jpeg|Turbo Nova Mode 9C0CACCF-503E-4661-85D2-11C613F30042.jpeg|Turbo Annihilation Mode D81BA5F0-114A-4C10-9888-FC3119912944.jpeg|Turbo Titan Mode F9C96F21-9589-468C-A0C7-A7B6321A42C2.jpeg|Turbo Exo Strength Mode 3A3B710F-C4CD-44B3-947F-82C10556604F.jpeg|Turbo Hammer Claw Mode A446F2D4-D247-4D17-87CC-5B1C0A5D05F3.jpeg|Turbo Prime Mode 14082DBE-7D1D-42B6-8DAC-095BEDC77987.jpeg|Zombie Hunter Suit D724045A-7A33-4FB2-95B2-C007336DB6C1.jpeg|Turbo Hunter Mode 133C79FB-E584-423E-AE03-D64FCFA58369.jpeg|Turbo Mega Mode 80769572-BB81-4A40-B7D4-BCDA7594B62C.jpeg|Turbo Armor Mode Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Hybrids Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Rescuers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Successors Category:The Hero Category:Successful Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Knights Category:Warriors